cat
by snap-me
Summary: Matt membawa pulang seekor kucing


_**Cat**_

**Pairing** : MattMello

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Family – yaoi

**Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer** : Matt & Mello are belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**Summary** : Matt membawa pulang seekor kucing

------------ enjoy -------------

Hari itu hujan. Air-air asin itu jatuh dengan deras, seakan marah pada bumi dan ingin menghantamnya berulang kali. Dan mungkin itu yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu, tapi orang itu belum datang juga. Benar-benar membosankan, duduk sendirian membaca kertas-kertas kasus dan tidak ditemani oleh bunyi game.

Hari yang membosankan.

--- --- --- --- ---

Hujan masih deras. Hari sudah semakin sore. Dan dengan rasa malas, Mello berdiri dari duduknya, untuk sekedar menyalakan lampu. Setelah semua lampu dihidupkan, ia kembali duduk di sofa, dan membaca-baca tanpa niat. Hanya sekilas dan sekedar membuang waktu.

Pintu berderit terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala, berbaju belang merah-hitam dan celana jeans masuk. Badannya basah kuyup. Ada tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambutnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan tersenyum hangat memandang Mello yang memasang wajah sinis.

"Kau membuang waktuku,"

"Maaf, hujannya terlalu deras. Aku harus berusaha agar laptopku tidak basah,"

"Che,"

Air menetes-netes ke lantai, dan itu membuat Matt harus segera ke kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi dulu,"

Matt berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan Mello kembali membaca berkas-berkas. Entah kenapa, kali ini konsentrasinya kembali dan ia bisa menganalisis berkas-berkas itu dengan mudah. Seakan semua beban telah lepas.

"Meow,"

Terdengar bunyi hewan pemakan ikan.

Mello tidak mempedulikan suara itu. 'Hujan menyamarkan semuanya' pikirnya.

"Meow," suara itu terdengar lagi.

Mello masih tidak menanggapinya.

"Meow,"

Dan kali ini, suara itu benar-benar mengganggu. Mello melihat sekelilingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat seekor kucing hitam ada di depan kakinya. Mello baru akan mengambil kucing itu saat tiba-tiba Matt berjongkok di samping kucing itu. Ia menggendong kucing itu.

"Aku menemukannya di jalan. Kasihan, 'kan? Dia basah kuyup,"

Mello mengernyit. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam beberapa detik, melancarkan aksi adu kontak mata, dan diakhiri dengan Mello yang mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi meski bukan melalui kata-kata, Matt tahu Mello tidak keberatan.

"Pakai bajumu," kata Mello. Ia sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura membaca berkas di tangannya.

"Ah, ya," kata Matt yang baru sadar kalau ia hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggang sebagai penutup tubuhnya. "Um, oke,"

Mello memandang ke arah jendela. Hujan telah reda. Ia bangkit, dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku mau beli coklat,"

Matt mengangguk, masih menggendong kucing itu, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Setelah yakin Mello telah pergi, Matt bertanya pada kucing itu, "Sepertinya kalian belum saling beradaptasi, ya?"

"Meow,"

--- --- --- --- ---

Mello sedang tidur di bed miliknya (dan Matt). Matt baru saja masuk kamar sambil membawa beberapa berkas, dan menghidupkan laptopnya.

"Sepertinya ada kelompok jalanan baru yang mencari masalah dengan anak buah kita," kata Matt. Ia berjalan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Suruh Roger mengurus mereka. Cari tahu apa mereka punya relasi dengan mafia yang menjual mariyuana ke Jepang,"

"Baiklah,"

Matt kembali duduk di kursinya dan mencari-cari info tentang geng jalanan itu, sementara Mello masih tiduran.

Kucing hitam itu tiba-tiba naik ke ranjang, dan meringkuk di bantal Mello. Mello membalikkan badannya.'Tidak buruk' batinnya. Tanpa sadar, Mello mengelus kepala kucing yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

"Dia imut, 'kan?" kata Matt memecah keheningan.

"Che," Mello membalikkan badannya lagi, memunggungi Matt.

"Tapi aku tetap lebih menyukaimu, kok," kata Matt sambil nyengir.

Mello mendengus, membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk tidur, tapi Matt sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menarik dagunya. "Itu benar, kok," Dan pemuda berambut merah itu mencium lembut si pirang. Mello membalas, sebatas ciuman ringan dan lembut.

Beberapa detik, Matt menjauhkan kepalanya. "Kau makan berapa batang coklat hari ini?"

"Siapa peduli," dan mereka berciuman lagi.

--- --- --- --- ---

Matahari sudah tinggi. Cahaya-cahayanya merambat ke dalam ruangan itu melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Dan berkas-berkas sinar itu mengenai seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sebuah lagu mengalun di udara, membangunkan Matt dari tidurnya. Dengan malas, ia meraba-raba tempat tidurnya untuk mencari handphonenya.

"MATT!!" teriakan itu sukses membuat Matt terbangun. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Mello yang berteriak. "Matikan handphonemu!"

"Eung, oke," Matt meraba-raba lagi, dan ternyata handphonenya ada di bawah bantal. Herannya, bantal itu tidak berada di bagian kepala tempat tidur, tapi tergeletak di pinggir bawah tempat tidur. Ia segera mematikan handphonenya. Ternyata itu bunyi alarm. "Mello, hari ini kita ada janji dengan orang-orang dari tempat _orang itu_, 'kan?"

Mello menoleh. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar, dan mengangguk sekilas. Matt menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sampai ke pinggang, dan memandang Mello-yang sedang berjongkok dan bermain-main dengan si kucing hitam-sebagai sarapan paginya.

"Hm, kalau begini, aku jadi tidak lapar," kata Matt.

Mello menoleh, dengan si kucing dalam rangkulannya. "Kenapa?"

"Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang," kata Matt santai. Plus cengiran lebar.

Hening.

"Lalu untuk apa aku membuat sarapan, hah?! Pokoknya kau harus makan!" teriak Mello.

Matt kaget sendiri, tapi ia dengan mudah sadar. Toh setiap hari Mello memang sering marah, kan?

"Che, jangan marah! Kalau kau yang buat pasti aku makan, kan?"

'Cih, aku kena!' rutuk Mello.

"Ah, kita harus bersiap-siap, Mells. Sejam lagi mereka datang," kata Matt. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, dan si kucing hitam melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Mello. "Ah, dia patuh padaku,"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang menyelamatkannya,"

"Tidak juga. Dia bisa tinggal di sini karena kau mengizinkannya,"

"Che, ini kan rumahmu,"

"Rumah kita berdua, Mihael Keehl,"

"Che, Mail Jevas,"

"Ok, sebaiknya kita cepat mandi atau mereka akan meninggalkan kita,"

--- --- --- --- ---

Mello duduk di sofa dengan tangan kanan memegang berkas-berkas kasus Kira dan tangan kiri memegang coklat batangan. Ia membaca berkas-berkas itu sambil sesekali, atau beberapa kali, dalam sepuluh detik, menggigiti coklat Cad Burry itu.

"Menarik juga,"

"Apanya?"

Mello menoleh sekilas ke arah Matt, memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah itu. "Kenapa pakai rompi? Mau ke mana?"

"Ah, aku mau beli game baru,"

"Che,"

"Mungkin aku pulang agak sore. Sepertinya ada banyak pilihan baru," Mello tidak mendengarkan, jadi Matt pergi.

--- --- --- --- ---

Setelah 20 menit.

Kucing itu mengais-ngais di depan kaki Mello. Bosan, Mello memilih bermain-main dengan si hitam itu.

"Kau kesepian?"

"Meow,"

"Yeah, dia memang menyebalkan,"

"Meow,"

"Kerjanya hanya main game saja,"

"Meow,"

"Seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab,"

"Meow?" entah kenapa, nada kucing itu terdengar seakan bertanya.

"Well, dia sudah _mengambil_ kita, jadi seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan kita kesepian,"

"Meow,"

--- --- --- --- ---

_**Flashback**_

Hujan.

Apakah itu menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menangis?

Apakah itu menjadi pertanda bahwa ada seseorang di bumi sana yang sedang bersedih?

Apakah itu pertanda bahwa seseorang baru saja kehilangan?

.

Tidak, tidak selalu begitu.

Kadang hujan bisa menjadi pertanda hari akan cerah.

Dia bisa menjadi pijakan dari awal yang baru.

Ia seolah berkata, "Kehidupan masih akan jadi lebih baik,"

Kata-kata itu berdengung di kepalanya. Kata-kata yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia sedang kalut. Kata-kata yang seolah berasal dari langit.

Tapi suara itu nyata. Mello yakin dia mendengar suara itu. Ia yakin seratus persen, karena dalam hujan yang deras itu, suara itu terasa lain. Terasa begitu menenangkan, dan nyaman.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang _aneh_ yang memakai baju bergaris merah-hitam dengan rompi putih, celana jeans dan sepatu but sebetis. Orang yang aneh, karena di tengah hujan begini bukan langsung pulang malah menyapa orang _asing_.

Orang aneh yang bisa membuat hatinya merasa nyaman hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

Matt.

.

Mello berdiri. Ia menatap Matt dengan tatapan sinis, _sama_ seperti tatapan yang ia berikan pada anak-anak lain di Whammy House.

"Pergi!"

"Ayo pulang,"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sana," mata si pirang membulat, menolak.

"Ayo pulang,"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ak.."

"Ayo pulang ke manapun kau mau. Ayo pulang ke tempat di mana kita bisa hidup bersama,"

Mello tercengang.

"Matt, tapi, kau... aku... tapi..." suara Mello bergertar. Tangannya juga sama, gemetar. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Matt, sahabatnya sejak di Whammy House, orang yang sekamar dengannya sejak ia ada di panti itu, orang yang tanpa disadarinya (dan dia tidak mau mengakuinya) sangat ia sayangi-setelah L, tentu. Dan kini, menjadi orang yang tersenyum, mengajak untuk _pulang_.

"Mello, kalau kau tidak mau kembali ke Whammy, bukan masalah. Aku akan ikut bersamamu," kalimat yang sederhana. Dengan Matt yang menjulurkan tangannya, menunggu Mello menanggapinya.

.

Hanya kalimat itu. Hanya kalimat itu yang mendasarinya. Hanya kalimat itu yang membuat Mello berlari, menghambur ke arah Matt dan memeluknya erat. Hanya kalimat, dan sebuah kepercayaan, yang membuat mereka mengikat diri untuk terus bersama. Sebuah hubungan baru, untuk hidup baru.

Untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Dengan sebuah ciuman.

Di sela-sela ciuman-di-bawah-hujan itu, Mello -didorong rasa ingin tahu- mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh -menurut Matt-

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu?"

Matt terkekeh kecil, tapi ia merasa kesal juga. Bagaimana Mello bisa memikirkan hal itu dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Demi Tuhan! Mello! Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan!"

.

Dan sebuah kalimat lagi yang meyakinkan Mello bahwa hujan tidak selalu buruk.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

--- --- --- --- ---

_**Flashback si Kucing**_

Hujan menghantam bumi. Menghantam semua yang ada di sana, tanpa ampun. Semuanya. Bangunan, pohon, jalan, mobil-mobil, semuanya. Dan juga seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berlari sambil mengumpat.

"Che, sial! Kalau begini Mello akan menunggu lama!"

Di sebuah persimpangan jalan, ia memilih melewati sebuah gang kecil yang bisa jadi jalan pintas menuju rumahnya -dan Mello-

Saat itulah, ia melihat seekor kucing hitam, di atas kardus, menggigil kedinginan, basah tertimpa hujan. Sebenarnya Matt tidak ingin memungutnya, karena ia tahu Mello benci hewan. Tapi keadaan kucing itu malah mengingatkannya pada Mello. Saat ia berhasil meyakinkan Mello –dua tahun lalu-, bahwa mereka bisa bersama.

"Che, kau mengingatkanku pada_nya_, sih. Ayo, kita ke rumahku," Matt merangkul kucing itu di dekapannya, lalu berlari lagi.

"Mungkin aku harus menyuapnya dengan puluhan coklat," keluh Matt sambil berlari dan kucing itu dalam dekapannya.

"Meow,"

"Ya, ya. Bukan masalah,"

_**Flashback si kucing off**_

--- --- --- --- ---

Matt membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Mello sedang bermain dengan si kucing.

"Kau kembali, Matt,"

"Tentu saja,"

"Kau beli game apa?"

"Resident Evil V,"

"Pinjam,"

"Aku beli pizza,"

"Taruh saja di meja,"

"Aku mau makan sekarang,"

"Che, Matt,"

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dan makan pizza bersama.

"Mells,"

"Ehn?"

"Siapa?"

"??"

"Nama,"

"??"

Merasa tidak mendapat respon positif dari Mello, Matt menggendong si kucing dengan sebelah tangannya. "Namanya siapa?"

Mello berhenti mengunyah pizzanya.

"Arthur,"

"Eh? Kenapa Arthur?"

"Kau yang bertanya siapa namanya, kan? Aku _mau_ namanya Arthur,"

"Che, Mello. Kau ada-ada saja,"

Matt menurunkan si kucing, sepertinya dia lapar.

"Ah, sepertinya Arthur kita suka pizza tuna,"

"Hey! Itu bagianku!"

"Mells, jangan ambil bagian Arthur!"

"Hey!"

"Bagianku!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Hey!"

"Meow"

.

.

.

And they live happily ever after

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Abal, nggak? Aku berusaha bikin fluffy, tapi agak susah *susah banget* Endingnya agak ngegantung. Mohon mahap! Saiia gak pinter bikin fluff. Padahal pengen!!

Ini terinspirasi dari doujin berjudul Love Life. Lagu pengiringnya Hum Hallelujah milik Fall out boy. Mantab! Tapi aku Cuma sertain sedikit *gak semuanya* coz tulisannya kanji. Ini pun aku bikinnya kira-kira, apa yang mereka omongin. Pokoknya REVIEW! Dan kusaranin, untuk keterangan lebih lanjut baca aja doujinnya, ato cari di u-tub.

Mata ashita!!


End file.
